


Gripe

by Nonimi



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonimi/pseuds/Nonimi
Summary: Peter ha cogido un resfriado, necesita que Logan lo cuide.
Relationships: Logan & Pietro Maximoff, Logan (X-Men)/Pietro Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Gripe

Peter tenía la nariz tapada, le costaba respirar y no dejaba de limpiársela. Su pecho se sentía apretado, tenía tos y apenas se podía mover, realmente le dolía todo, lo único que quería era cerrar los ojos y descansar.

Logan se limpio los zapatos mientras se sacaba su cazadora, sintiendo de inmediato la calidez de su hogar, se le hizo raro que su mocoso revoltoso no lo hubiera ido a saludar, pues siempre que llegaba de inmediato Peter corría a abrazarlo y llenarlo de mimos, él siempre gruñía como respuesta para luego tomarlo de la cintura mientras juntaba sus labios, porque en realidad adoraba ser recibido de esa forma, así que se sintió algo decepcionado, quizás Peter se había dormido o estaba quemando algo en la cocina.

— Dios Peter, recoge tu basura — fue lo primero que soltó Wolverine al ver como el suelo de su salón estaba lleno de papeles mientras Peter estaba acurrucado viendo la televisión — no le gustaba cuando encontraba la casa tan desaseada, ellos se repartían las labores del hogar, él generalmente se encargaba de la cocina mientras Peter de la limpieza, ya que gracias a su mutación podía acabar con ella en cosa de segundos.

El velocista asistió con la cabeza, Logan se esperaba ver la mancha plateada correr de un lado a otro, pero en cambio tuvo a Peter caminando a velocidad normal, incluso diría que algo lenta, el joven mutante comenzó a recoger cada pañuelo usado, iba caminando con las manos llenas de papeles mientras intentaba respirar.

Logan lo atajó cuando pasó por su lado, de inmediato pudo notar el mal rostro que tenía su niño.

— Bebé estás ardiendo — gritó Logan al tomarlo entre sus brazos mientras podía notar como su cuerpo quemaba.

— Amor, por ti siem… — no pudo terminar la frase cuando comenzó a estornudar — Logan me siento malito — soltó el más joven mientras cerraba los ojos y se recargaba en el cuerpo de su novio, dejando caer los papeles cuando un ataque de tos le impidió seguir hablando.

De inmediato el mayor lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo llevó al sofá, pudo notar con detalle la cara de su chico, la cual estaba sonrojada y con marcadas ojeras, una capa de sudor la cubría y sus labios estaba agrietados.

— Iré por agua — explicó mientras lo arropaba con una manta que Peter tenía en el lugar, de inmediato llamó a sus suegros, en sus años de relación Peter jamás había enfermado de esa forma, y según entendía, su sistema actuaba lo suficientemente rápido como para desechar cualquier patógeno en cosa de minutos u horas, jamás había visto a su mocoso así de mal.

— ¡Maldito imbécil que le hiciste a mi hijo! — Logan rodó los ojos mientras escuchaba a Lehnsherr — ¡Charles, amor! Nuestro hijo se está muriendo.

— Erik no seas exagerado, cállate y ve a jugar con David — Logan escuchó como Charles se hacía presente — ahora — fue lo último que escuchó del regaño a Erik, para que luego Charles lo comenzara a interrogar de forma calmada, haciendo distintas preguntas sobre los síntomas de su hijo.

El telépata soltó una risa al notar lo preocupado que estaba su amigo, luego comenzó a explicar que en contadas ocasiones el cuerpo de Peter había necesitado mayor tiempo de recuperación, aunque en realidad lo que ocurría es que la enfermedad se concentraba en pocas horas o inclusive un día en lo que en un humano normal le conllevaría más de una semana o incluso un mes de enfermedad, por lo tanto estaría realmente mal y necesitado de cuidados, Logan de inmediato juró dárselos.

Erik que nuevamente se había integrado a la conversación exigían que lo fueran a ver, aunque Charles de inmediato se lo prohibió, mientras la explicaba que su hijo ya tenía un alfa que lo cuidara, a lo lejos se escuchaba la risa de los hermanos menores de Peter.

Logan finalmente prometió mantenerlos informados luego de que Erik y Charles le dieran algunos consejos más, ya que en contadas ocasiones pasaron por lo mismo cuando Peter era solo un cachorro, indicando lo que se le antojaba comer y como debía mimarlo.

Le llevó un vaso de agua con algunas pastillas, se encontró a su cachorrito acurrucado mientras temblaba, de inmediato se acercó y le ayudó con la medicina, mientras el más joven se esforzaba en tragar el agua, para luego acercarse a su cuerpo mientras lloriqueaba que tenía frío.

El alfa lo llevó a la habitación que compartían, lo puso sobre mullidas almohadas mientras lo tapaba con una manta, escuchó como Peter sollozó cuando él abandonó la habitación, pero necesitaba ir por compresas frías, la fiebre al parecer aumentaba cada vez más.

Peter algo inconsciente por la fiebre soltaba algunos malos chistes mientras Logan le cambiaba los paños por unos más fríos, sonriendo al escuchar como su niño deliraba sobre cuanto amor le profesaba.

Pero al notar que la fiebre no cedía tuvo que recurrir a medidas más drásticas, puso a Peter en una bañera con agua templada, el muchacho temblaba quejándose del frío mientras Logan le explicaba que luego lo arroparía, primero necesitaban bajar la fiebre.

El alfa se sentó al lado de él, mirándolo mientras con ternura acariciaba la mejilla de su novio, quien en ese momento tenía los ojos cerrados y se acercaba más a él, para recibir más caricias, parecía un gatito.

— Gracias Logan — susurró Peter aún con los ojos cerrados mientras se giraba para besar la mano de Logan.

— De nada bonito, por ti haría cualquier cosa — se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente, notando que al fin la temperatura estaba bajando.

Luego comenzó a hacerle masajes en el cuello, ya que Peter se quejaba que dolía todo su cuerpo. Logan los hizo gustoso, acariciando su pálida piel y dando besos por sus lunares, jamás lo diría en público, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera se lo había mencionado a Peter, pero se sabía de memoria cada centímetro de él, conocía la ubicación de cada lunar, pena y cicatriz, pues había dedicado mucho de su tiempo a observarlo y jamás se aburriría, Peter era su mundo. 

— Logan métete conmigo — pidió el omega ronroneando y el alfa no se pudo resistir a tal invitación, lo abrazó por detrás, mientras Peter dejaba caer todo su peso en él, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de las caricias.

El más joven poco a poco se comenzó a dormir, de inmediato Logan lo sacó del agua y lo secó con cuidado, para luego ponerle una de sus camisetas, esperando que estuviera cómodo con aquello. Lo dejaría dormir un poco, pero luego despertaría para alimentarlo, se había fijado que Peter no había comido en todo el día, pues se notaba que no habían usado la cocina ni tampoco se veía vajilla sucia, así que definitivamente el omega necesitaba algo de alimento antes de tomar sus medicinas una vez más.

Lo arropó, pero solo un poco, no quería que la fiebre se subiera nuevamente.

— Loguie quédate conmigo — el platinado somnoliento lo pidió y Logan no tuvo el corazón de negarle tal petición, lo llevó a su cuerpo y Peter como acostumbraba, se escondió en su cuello para nuevamente quedarse dormido. Sin hacer ruido lo dejó en la habitación para ir a cocinar algunas cosas.

Un par de horas después con la comida y postres ya listos fue a despertar a Peter, quien estaba destapado y roncando, no pudo evitar soltar una risa mientras se sentaba a su lado.

— Bebé es hora de despertar — comenzó a moverlo mientras Peter negaba y se escondía aún más en la cama — vamos cariño, tienes que comer, te hice pudín de chocolate — susurró en su oído para luego dejar un beso en su cuello, Peter se comenzó a desperezar estirándose y soltando gruñiditos, luego con ayuda de Logan fue al sanitario.

El omega ya se veía algo más animado, aunque aún no podía ver el cansancio en sus ojos, que estaban algo achinados y brillantes. Logan llegó con una bandeja de comida mientras Peter elegía alguna película para disfrutar.

— Alfa no puedo solo, me tienes que alimentar — soltó Peter con una sonrisa pícara, estaba seguro que Logan lo mandaría al demonio, pero en cambio Logan se acomodó para comenzar a alimentarlo — anciano fue una broma, puedo solo — se trató de explicar Peter.

— No, ya lo pediste, ahora callas y comes — demandó Logan de forma seria, aunque de inmediato esbozó una sonrisa al ver la vergüenza en Peter, el ser alimentado era algo muy íntimo y dependiente, para alguien como Peter, quien siempre se las arreglaba solo.

Luego de la cena y las medicinas, Peter se recargó en el hombro de Logan, quien pasó en brazo por detrás y lo abrazaba mientras le daba besitos en la coronilla, Peter se había vuelto a sentir mal, la fiebre había aumentado, estaba mareado y le dolía la cabeza, lo mejor sería dormir nuevamente y Logan se encargaría de velar sus sueños.

Un par de horas, Logan no estuvo seguro se despertó y pudo notar la cama fría, no había nadie a su lado, soltando un gruñido se levantó, encontraría a ese jodido omega y lo amarraría a la cama, no podía creer que alguien enfermo como él estuviera de pie a esa hora.

Se lo encontró sentado en la mesita de la cocina, junto a una humeante taza de té. Estaba descalzo y sin nada que abrigara su espalda, Peter se estaba ganando un regaño.

— Pet ¿por qué no estabas en la cama? — el omega dio un saltito al escuchar a su alfa.

— No me sentía muy bien, quería algo caliente — explicó el omega intentando una sonrisa, pero su semblante se veía sumamente mal — y no te quería molestar, ayer ya me cuidaste lo suficiente.

— Por el amor a algún dios Peter, nunca me cansaría de cuidarte — Logan se acercó y tomó a Peter entre sus brazos para luego sentarlo en su regazo y abrazarlo con fuerza, pudo notar lo frío que estaba el omega.

— Me mal acostumbraras si me mimas tanto — dijo Peter con la voz rasposa.

— Tu ya estás más que mal acostumbrado — Logan no puedo evitar reír cuando Peter hizo un mohín por sus palabras — pero no me importa, yo haría todo para mimar a mi cachorrito — le dio un cariñoso beso y luego una mordidita en su marca — toma tu té bebé, debemos volver a la cama.

La noche fue relativamente tranquila, aunque la fiebre se subió un par de veces y la tos por ratos no lo dejaba tranquilo, Logan con esmero lo cuidó y acunó cada vez que se ponía mal, era una gripe realmente fuerte.

— Lo…Logan me das…agua — intentaba pedir Peter moviendo a su novio, su voz apenas salía y le dolía al hablar — Logan gruñó pidiendo dormir más, pero Peter le siguió insistiendo. El alfa al recordar la situación se levantó de golpe haciendo que Peter soltara una carcajada que terminó en un ataque de tos y de mocos colgando, ahora el alfa quien reía mientras limpiaba la nariz de un molesto omega, quien soltaba adorables gruñidos.

Erik llamó a primera hora y Logan tuvo que jurar y re jurar que Peter estaba mejor, que ya no había fiebre y solo algo de tos.

Ahora el omega estaba mucho más animado, pero también mucho más cariñoso, exigía mimos y cuidados, se acurrucaba en el alfa y pedía golosinas, aunque lo único que consiguió fue fresca fruta picada, haciéndolo hacer un mohín y dar un berrinche por algo de salsa de chocolate al menos, Logan gruñendo terminó cumpliendo sus caprichos, ganándose algunos besitos.

— Tranquilo omega me llenaras de tus mocos — Logan dijo riendo cuando Peter se estaba esmerando en besarlo.

— Hey — Peter reclamó golpeándolo mientras sus mejillas estaban rojas, Logan no hizo más que reír y abrazarlo mientras hacía cosquillas.

Le terminó cocinando algo saludable pero sabroso, e hizo más de su pudín favorito, el cual se lo dio él, pues había descubierto que le encantaba alimentar a Peter, sentía cierta ternura al hacerlo, se había dado cuenta de lo independiente que era Peter, que en realidad no era para nada mimado y quizás él debía poner más de su parte, no estaba demás mostrarse así de cariñoso.

— Logan cuando me recupere ¿ya no me trataras de esta forma? — preguntó el omega escondido en su cuello, de seguro estaba algo avergonzado de preguntar algo así — no me respondas es la fiebre hablando por mi — intentó explicarse.

— Pet mírame — pidió Logan mientras el omega a regañadientes salía de su escondite favorito — se que en el pasado te traté mal, se cuanto sufriste al ser ignorado — a Peter se le pusieron vidriosos los ojos, no le gustaba recordar aquella época — y se que no he sido el mejor novio ni nada — le dio una lamida juguetona cuando una lágrima se escapó — pero me di cuenta que eres un omega muy valiente, que nunca pides grandes caprichos ni mimos, perdón por tenerte tan descuidado bonito — se acercó y le dio un cálido beso — gracias por no cambiarme por un alfa más preocupado.

— Logan eres el mejor alfa — respondió Peter sonriendo — yo te conocí como eres, mi plan nunca fue cambiarte o recibir algo distinto de ti, así que gracias por estar siempre conmigo — lo tomó de las mejillas — y aunque no lo demuestres, se cuanto te importo y cuanto me amas, me lo has dejado claro de otras formas, yo lo se muy bien, se que me tienes en tu corazón como yo te tengo a ti — Peter terminó de hablar producto de un estornudo directo en la cara de Logan, quien con un ataque de risa se limpiaba la baba y mocos, mientras Peter se escondía avergonzado bajo la almohada, el alfa riendo le explicaba que era normal.

— Pet sal de ahí, he recibido otros fluidos tuyos y créeme, cariño, ninguno me da asco.

— Howlett eres un cerdo — le gritó Peter pateándolo.

La tarde transcurrió normal, Peter poco a poco comenzó a recobrar su voz y su salud, para la tarde ya estaba bien, Logan lo notó cuando una mancha plateada corría de un lugar a otro, teniendo que agarrar a Peter para que dejara de correr.

— Hey estás convaleciente, nada de correr por hoy — exigió al omega.

— ¿Y nada de sexo? — preguntó fingiendo parecer inocente mientras Logan se apretaba el puente de la nariz, extrañaba al Peter tranquilo y tímido de hace unas horas — o acaso estás tan anciano que ya no rindes.

— Peter cállate o te haré callar.

— Cállame — fue llevado a la habitación y lanzado bruscamente, tuvo un mareo, quizás aun no estaba tan sano como creía — hey no, Logan para, animal suéltame, no puedo, me duele la garganta.

Pero al parecer Peter no se salvaría, había cabreado a su alfa.


End file.
